My new carnation variety was discovered by me in 1977 as a sport of the variety "Londorga" being grown for commercial purposes in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, and this particular plant was selected for propagation and test because of its lovely pale yellow flowers of medium size and of excellent appearance because of the relatively large number of petals comprising each bloom. Propagation of this discovery plant was done by me by means of cuttings at Aalsmeer with very good results, which prompted me to carry on propagation in the same manner through several successive generations and over a period of several years, by which I found that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.